


An Early Morning

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: Sequel to Sick day.The Medic can't sleep, so he goes to the infirmary to check on his patient to kill the time until morning.





	An Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've had this one tucked away for a little while. I'm so pleased that people are enjoying my works, it means the world to me. Please forgive any spelling mistakes, I have checked quite a few times but I am not a clever bunny and things do slip by me, that being said, I hope everyone enjoys this piece and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read.

The Medic tossed and turned in his narrow lumpy bed, his thoughts rapped with what he had discovered just a few days ago. When he had ventured up to the Snipers nest in search for him, he had found a lot more than he had bargained for. It turned out that their Red Sniper was in a dangerous romantic situation with the enemy Blu Spy. Since this finding threats had come in his direction from both sides. His mind raged war in trying to decide what the best course of action to take was. 

 

Now he had no problems with two men finding pleasure between themselves in fact he would be lying if he had never been interested in the same gender in his youth but when the relationship had the possibility of endangering his fellow team mates wasn't he sworn to inform them of the danger?

But then the Sniper had seemed different these past few months, he was still reclusive if not more so now but on the occasions that he did join the team for meals he did seem much more cheerful and more willing to become part of the teams rather odd family unit, was it right to take that away from the Sniper?

 

He decided to abandon trying to sleep and lay on his back with his standard issued red blanket crumpled around him while he watched the ceiling fan lazily swirl around above him in a vain attempt to cool the dessert air. He sighed deeply, this was getting too much for him to handle on his own, the longer he spent debating what to do he was wasting time and possible putting his team mates under worse danger. 

 

The Sniper himself was still in the infirmary as it was taking longer than the Medic had anticipated to heal him, the moment that the Doctor had thought that he had cured one infection another one wriggled its way up to the surface. He could only have it to guess that so many years in the wilderness had caused many small ailments that would normally be cured with a day or two of rest to build up waiting for a moment when the Sniper was so exhausted that his immune system couldn't handle it any more. It didn't help that the Sniper was one of the most stubborn men the Medic had ever met and would not take any medicine that the Doctor tried to give him.

 

This constant worry was also affecting how Medic was on the battle field, the lack of rest made his reaction speed slower, meaning he was spending more time in the respawn than helping his team mates when they were injured causing their winnings to be few and far between. In truth a couple of the other men had noticed something was clearly on his mind, particularly Heavy, and he hated himself for causing his friend to worry about him. 

 

The German thought, for the umpteenth time that night of his current situation, it wouldn't be so bad if he could talk to someone about it, and while he trusted Heavy more than anyone else, he wasn't sure how the big Russian man would take to knowing that a member of his team had committed treachery against him. 

 

The Medic pulled his face into a grimace as he looked at the clock, three to four in the morning, he thanked God that they had the day off, after the last battle where the offending Blu Spy had back stabbed him twice, it seemed that having a deadly secret against him did nothing to lessen the Blu Spys old habits. 

 

The Medic sat bolt upright, the Spy, the Red Spy to be exact, he had put two and two together for himself so surly it didn't count as breaking the secret the Medic reasoned with himself, reaching for his creased pajamas and pulling them on. He could talk to the Spy, he was a smart man, they had had intelligent conversations before, he'll know what to do. 

 

The Medic padded down the long winding corridor until he reached the Spies room. He gently knocked on the wooden door and listened to the noises within. There was a pause and Medic thought that perhaps the Spy hadn't heard and he should try again, but then,   
"Qui est-ce?" came a groggy voice from behind the door. 

"Herr Spy? It is me" the Doctor hissed at the door, conscious of not waking anyone else.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you". A disgruntled grumble could be heard through the door. 

 

"Quelqu'un avait mieux être en train de mourir"

 

The Medic listened to muffled grumblings that he could only assume were profanities before the door opened, revealing a bleary eyed Spy.   
"Can I help you, Doctor?" he asked Icily. 

"I need your help with the situation involving Herr Sniper and the enemy Spy" the Medic kept his tone low, terrified of anyone else hearing. The Spy pinched his nose, his eyebrows knitted together.

"And this could not wait until morning?" he asked. 

"It is driving me crazy, I do not know what to do" The Medic apologized, in his haste to talk to the Frenchman he had completely forgotten about the time.

The Spy looked at the Medic properly. "How long has it been since you have slept?" he asked, noting the dark bags underneath the Medics eyes.   
"Not since I found out about the Sniper and the Blu Spy" Medic sighed, so it was obvious to his team mates, he had hoped he had done a better job of hiding it. The Red Spy paused, clearly thinking.

 

"I think that maybe, you are thinking about this too much" he finally concluded, the Medic raised his eyebrows in shock, how on earth was he thinking about this too much, if anything the Medic was taking this all very lightly.   
"I think that you should give the Sniper more credit, he is a grown man after all" the Spy continued, leaning against the wall. "But if you are worried then why not talk to him about it?".

 

The Medic thought for a moment, that did sound like the most plausible plan of action.   
"I would if I could but he will not take his medicine" the Medic grumbled, it was becoming a loosing battle getting the Sniper to take any form of medication, he had ripped out the drip that Medic had attached to his arm and the German was wise enough not to try to put a new one in. It had gotten to the stage where, because the Bushman was so disorientated and wouldn't listen to reason, the Medic had to get the Solider or Engineer to hold the Australians mouth wide open while the Medic pushed the tablets down his throat. It wasn't the most ideal solution but the Medic had run out of any other ideas. 

"Well thank you Herr Spy" he addressed the man, bringing his head out of its thoughts. "I am sorry to have woken you so early". He nodded to the Spy before starting to walk off down the corridor.

"You are welcome, Doctor" the Spy replied. "If you are struggling to get the Sniper to take his medicine, then might I suggest wrapping it in some kangaroo". The Spy smirked halfheartedly at his joke before shutting the door and returning to bed.

 

The Medic also returned to his room but not to rest, he knew that there was absolutely no way he would be able to sleep now, he decided to get dressed and go and check on his patient, then at least he would be doing something useful with his time.

 

 

A short time later, The Medics polished boots echoed through the corridors, the infirmary was on the other side of the building but he enjoyed the soothing walk it offered him. It was a calm cool night compared to the stuffy hot darkness of his room, the moonlight flooded the floor in pools by the large glass windows. Outside was the silent battlefield, its soft sandy grounds cleaned of blood and bullets, it was a rare and peaceful sight.

 

The Medic breathed in the faint disinfectant smell that gave away that he was nearly the infirmary, he rounded the corner only to come face to face with Heavy walking in the opposite direction. Well, face to chest to be more exact.   
"Doctor" the Heavy exclaimed looking both surprised and pleased to see him, "It is early, why are you awake?"  
The Medic tried to regain some of his composure, the Heavy didn't know anything was amiss, lets try and keep it that way he reminded himself.  
"I am just checking on the Sniper" he said, well it wasn't a lie he thought, so why did he feel his blood temperature rise. 

 

He heard the Heavy take a sharp intake in breath, "That is good idea" the Russian spoke loudly, clearly forgetting what time of night it was, "The Sniper is ill, we are lucky to have Medic like you".

 

"Engineers spicy bean casserole made stomach ache, I walk to take mind off of it" the Heavy replied while the Medic nodded sympathetically, it was true the Texans cooking packed a punch the Medic himself had found himself walking these corridors himself trying to ease the heart burn and indigestion after eating one of the Engineers specialties. 

"Well I hope the walk helps" the Doctor said starting to step around the Heavy, "Come to my office later if it does not".

"Da, thank you, Doctor" the Heavy boomed merrily before walking off at a brisk pace.

The Medic sighed as he continued the walk, Heavy was a very dear friend to him and he hated keeping anything from him but he saw no other way. 

 

When he entered the Infirmary the Sniper was right where he had left him, on the infirmary bed on his back with a blanket pulled up to his chest, he was breathing slowly and deeply indicating that he was asleep and no wonder the last fight to make him take his pills had been a particularly difficult one.

The Medic sighed as he placed a hand on the sleeping mans head to feel his temperature, that damned fever would not break. Archimedes cooed sleepily from a light fitting where he had made his nest, peering down at his owner, Medic tutted back at him wearily. 

 

The Medic pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat and watched the Sniper for some time, dawn was just beginning to cast its warm shadow upon the shiny floor when he heard the door creaking open, The Medic snapped his head up at the sound to see the Red Spy walk in. 

 

"Good Morning, Doctor" the Spy addressed the Medic looking a bit shocked to see him.

"Good Morning Herr Spy" the Medic replied to him before sitting up straight as he watched the Spy as he sat on the chair by the Sniper who stired when the man came near him. 

The Medic narrowed his eyes as he cracked each of his knuckles in turn, something he only ever did when he was in a deep worrying thought track. As he sat silently watching the Spy gently take the Snipers limp hand a faint smell of tobacco filled his nostrils, not the light smell that came from the Virigna slims that the Red Spy had become so found of since moving to America, this was a heavier, richer tobacco sent that made the Medic's nose prick and want to sneeze. 

 

"It was brave of you to come so deep into our base, Herr Blu Spy" he muttered darkly, not daring to let his fears become known to the impostor. The Red Spy looked at him blankly for a moment or two before sighing. 

"How did you know?" he asked, before fiddling with his watch and fizzling back to his blue pinstripes. The Medic raised his eyebrows. He had only been half serious but now he was face to face with the man that had for so long tormented his team mates, the man that not twelve hours before was stabbing him in the back while laughing. It was an understatement to say that the Medic was feeling a little bit vulnerable.

 

"The Smoke, it is different to our Spys" The Medic said, standing up and going over to the bed, just in case the Spy decided to try anything. Their attention went back to the Sniper as his face twitched at the sound of the voices. "You said that he would get better" the Spy said quietly, stroking the Snipers hand, his eyes never off of the bushman's face.   
"He does not take his medicine there is only so much I can do when he refuses to cooperate" the Medic told him coldly. It was one thing to come into his infirmary uninvited but to also question his medical training was just plain rude. 

 

The Spys brow knitted underneath his blue balaclava as he looked over the Snipers neck, there was a slight blemish from where the Soldier had held him a little too firmly when they had tried to give him his morning dosage.   
"What is that?" the Spy asked, his teeth gritted as he stabbed a finger towards the bruise. The Medic took a deep breath.  
"Herr Solider had to help me give him his medication". 

 

The next few moments were a blur of movement, the Blu Spy pushed the Medic up against a wall, his Butterfly knife pressed up against the Medics jugular, his nostrils flaring in rage and his eyes narrowed threateningly.  
"You let that mad man near him?" he snarled. The Medic felt his pulse thump quickly against the blade at his neck, he knew that the best course of action was to try and keep a level head, but he wasn't going to let his stranger insult his team mate.

 

"I assure you that the Soldiers mental state is nothing to worry about, I can do little else, if Herr Sniper doesn't have the Antibiotics then the fever and infections will just get worse and worse and I am not about to stand by and watch that happen" he growled back, hoping to sound half as threatening as the Spy. 

"You are the acclaimed motherly hen of this band of misfits, surly you could have thought of something else besides choking it down his throat" the Spy snapped, baring his teeth in a similar way to the Sniper. The Medic was about to respond when they were interrupted.

 

"Spook" came a weak voice behind the Spy. They turned to see the Sniper still lying down but staring out at the room with misty blue eyes. The blade was off of the Medics neck and back in it's owners pocket in a matter of seconds. The Blue Spy was back to his seat and took the Snipers hand.   
"I am here, Mon sauvage" he whispered gently, The Medic decided to stay back from the shadows and let them have a moment together. 

 

"Where the bloody hell am I?" the Sniper croaked, grasping the Spys hand. The Medic made a mental note that the pills must be working as the Sniper seemed more aware of his surroundings, up until then he had always roared and howled when approached, like a caged animal.

"You are sick, you had to come to the infirmary to get better". The moment the infirmary was mentioned the Sniper jerked his legs as if to try and get up, though he was far too weak to do more than trash about, he made a strained frustrated noise that sounded like something between a groan and a sob. 

"Hush, mon Cher" the Spy soothed, stroking the Snipers damp hair until the Sniper finally slumped down defeated.   
"I hate this" he muttered, screwing his eyes shut.   
"I know, I know, mon amour" the Spy reassured, putting his head close to the Snipers ear. ` "But you are so brave, I know you can bare it, just a little longer".   
`Don't leave me` the Sniper mumbled, his voice cracking a little. The Medic had never seen him so in need before, it was rather unnerving, maybe the Sniper was more sick than he had first anticipated. 

"I don't want to, but the Medic will look after you" the Spy told him. At the mention of the German's name the Sniper looked around wildly.

"Hes not here is he?" he hissed fearfully.

"Yes, but he promises that he will not tell of our affections towards one another" the Spy said, looking at the Medic as if daring him to disagree. The Doctor took his cue and came into the Snipers sight line, the Sniper blinked his eyes quickly and cleared his throat, trying to hide any emotion he might have let out.

"That is right, if you take your tablets then you will be right as rain within a week" the Medic confirmed, the pair looked at him. "And I will keep your secret till the day I die" he added as the two heaved a sigh of relief. 

 

The Spy smiled satisfied as he stood still holding the Snipers hand. "I have to go before they realize I am missing, mon Cher. You are in safe hands I assure you", he bent and kissed the Snipers hand before pulling away from his lover. "Make sure you do what the doctor says". 

"If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and gut you like a Cornish game hen" the Spy muttered darkly towards the German before he went to the door 

" Le médecin serait surpris de voir combien roman il ya ici" he announced to the Sniper with a smug smile on his face before he left the room. 

 

The Sniper chuckled weakly as he leaned back against his pillows. "What was that?` the Medic asked, greatly pleased to see the Sniper feeling better.   
"Heh, he said that you would be surprised at how much romance there is around here, mate" Sniper yawned, he had not done quite as much talking and it had worn him out. The Medic smiled as he looked at the clock, it was approaching seven in the morning, which was quite surprising, how long had he been sitting watching the Sniper sleep. The Medic   
decided that now would be a good a time as any for the Sniper to have him pills at least then he could leave him to sleep in peace.

 

"I know your worried about me and the Spy" the Sniper continued sleepily. "But we've been like this for nearly a year now, I think that if he was going to kill me he would have done by now".  
The Medic made a uncommitted noise listening concentrating more on counting out the correct amount of tablets.  
"Though I think that you'll find that you'll have your own romantic problems to deal with soon enough, then you won't have to worry about us" the Sniper concluded smiling to himself, the Medic was clearly in a different world. 

"Ja, ja" the Medic said absentmindedly as he walked over with the tablets and a small glass of cool water, wondering if the Sniper would make good on his promise to the Spy. Thankfully the Sniper swallowed the pills quickly and without fuss.   
"Thanks, Doc" the Sniper said handing the glass back, "For everything, I appreciate it, mate".   
The Medic turned to place the glass back on the counter before heading to the door to leave, he heard soft snores coming from the bed by the time he reached the door. The Doctor smiled as he left the room.

He decided as he started to walk back down the corridors that he was feeling a lot more like sleep, the hard knot of concern had lessen a little. He headed back towards his room only to bump into Heavy again.   
"We have to stop meeting like this, ja?" the Medic laughed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. The Heavy looked seriously at the Medic for a moment. The Medic felt his stomach churn, now what?

"You must forget what you saw" the Heavy said sternly. The Medic looked at him for a moment, could he possible mean what the Medic thought he meant. "Sniper is happy, do not change that" the Heavy continued, it seemed that he was meaning what the Medic was thinking. 

"Heavy, you, you know about the Sniper and the Blu Spy?" the Medic asked astonished.

"Da" the Heavy said "You too, Doctor?" the Medic nodded. Both looked at each other for a moment or two while this new information sunk in for them both.   
"How long have you known, Heavy?" the Medic asked.  
"Three Months" the Heavy replied "I caught them talking, everyone thinks that I don't know English well, but I knew what they were talking about, how they looked at each other, I knew what was happening`.   
"You managed to sneak up on them?" the Medic asked, it was a little unbelievable that a man of Heavy's build would be able to sneak anywhere.  
"I am full of surprises" the Larger man said smiling at the Medic.

 

"Were you not upset?" for that was the reason as to why the Medic had kept it from him, he thought that the Heavy would be deeply hurt at the betrayal.

"A little, at first, but I saw how happy Sniper was, it made me happy so I said I would help them keep secret" the Heavy explained. The Medic thought for a moment, the Heavy was a more insightful man than he had first thought. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Medic suddenly inquired. The Heavy laughed at him before replying.

"Because I knew Medic would worry" he grinned at the Medic. The Medic looked at him for a moment before smiling back at his friend. 

"So were you really walking off Engineers cooking earlier?" the German narrowed his eyes playfully at his friend. The Heavy cracked another smile

"No, I was checking coast was clear for Spy, warned him about you, he was still adamant" the Heavy said. The Medic felt a weight being taken off his shoulders, he wouldn't have to worry any more about carrying the secret on his own. 

 

The Heavy placed his hand on the Medics shoulder "where you go now?" the Heavy thundered merrily after the laughing. The Medic heaved a content sigh.

"To bed, God knows I have earnt it" he said cheerfully. 

"Da, you need Sleep, Doctor looks like Panda, I walk with you" the Heavy announced as they began to walk towards the sleeping quarters. 

 

The Heavy kept his hand on Medics shoulder, it felt quite comforting if Medic was honest with himself though his brain was now so relieved to have the worry that had been constant on his mind for the past few days that it was now drained and ready for a much deserved rest that he didn't really notice it all that much. 

 

They reached the Medics door and nodded their goodbyes, the Heavy wondered off back down the corridor towards the route of the library. The Medic stumbled towards his welcoming bed, kicking off his boots and pulling off his lab coat on the way, he sat down on the soft mattress taking off his glasses and placing them on his beside table before bringing his legs up underneath the blanket and snuggling under it letting the warmth hug him like an old friend. He was just about to nod off when something flashed across his mind. What exactly did the Sniper mean by his own romantic problems?


End file.
